Afinidad
by Once L
Summary: Kai y Mathilda se encuentran un día de intensa lluvia...


**† AFINIDAD †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hiiiiii!!!, de nueva cuenta les traigo un Fic un tanto raro en cuestión a la pareja en torno a la cual, se desarrollará la historia.

Sé me ocurrió un Domingo por la noche cuando no podía dormir..., a mi mente vino el anime de Bey Blade, mis personajes favoritos y de pronto..., ya había decidido sobre quiénes trataría, la trama y hasta el nombre de la historia...

Esté... sería mi primer Fic de Bey Blade no Yaoi, así que... haber cómo me va n.n

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

**(Palabras e intervenciones mías)**

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Mathilda

**-.-** lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

- lo que dice otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/**

**\-End Flash Back-\**

La historia.

_**16/12/07**_

**1. Capitulo 1- Lluvia: Contacto o Amistad**

**Japón.**

_**7:40 p.m.**_

La lluvia caía con fuerzas..., ya llevaba más de hora y media lloviendo y parecía que aquello, no cesaría...

Bajó aquella lluvia; caminaba lentamente un bicolor..., miraba a todas partes en busca de algo, pero parecía, no encontrarlo...

El agua no le importaba en lo más mínimo, estaba completamente empapado y no tenía la intención de resguardarse o dejar su búsqueda.

Llevaba dos días con aquella búsqueda y nada..., no podía darse por vencido, no aún...

La lluvia cayó con mayor intensidad; los rayos y truenos surcaban y resonaban por la ciudad.

_CRASHHHHHHH_

El cielo se iluminó por varios segundos, siendo seguido de un retumbante rugido.

- ¡Ugh! –alguien que permanecía resguardado, se encogió un poco-

- Ah, tranquilo... –abrazó con más fuerza el pequeño bultito que tenia en sus brazos- ... todo estará bien... –y lo atrajo más a sí, recibiendo un pequeño "Mium"-

Al escuchar ese sonido, Kai se detuvo y miro hacia ese lugar.

"... ¿Mathilda?..." –vio salir un pequeña cabecita sobre su hombro-

Inconscientemente avanzó hasta ellos.

**-.-** ... ¿Dónde?... –y se agachó para verle mejor-

**.-.** ... ¿Eh? –al escuchar aquella voz levantó su vista, encontrándose con el bicolor-

**-.-** ... ¿Dónde lo encontraste? –acarició la pequeña cabecita-

**.-.** Ah, en... a dos cuadras de aquí... –respondió un poco confundida-

**-.-** ¿Puedo?... –levantó un poco su vista, sin dejar de verlo-

**.-.** Ah..., Sí... –y se lo dio con cuidado con todo y chaqueta-

El bicolor le descobijó un poco, lo levantó en el aire, viéndolo fijamente, sonriendo un poco al ver que si era lo que andaba buscando desde hace dos días.

Al verle sonreír, ella también sonrió; Al parecer, él lo conocía...

**.-.** ... Unos niños lo estaban molestando, así que lo tomé y empecé a buscar a su mamá, pero... la lluvia nos agarró y tuvimos que resguardarnos... n//n –dijo un poco apenada, atrayendo la atención de ambos-

_Mium._

Ambos voltearon a ver al pequeño gatito al verlo temblar por el frió.

**.-.** Pero creó que no llegue a tiempo..., tiene una patita un poco lastimada n-n? –agregó decepcionada y un poca culpable-

Hiwatari vio que en efecto, su patita estaba un poco hinchada; volvió a cobijarlo y a dárselo a la chica..., sentándose a su lado (una distancia prudente los separaba).

**.-.** Etto..., tú conoces al gatito... ¿verdad, Kai? –le vio de reojo-

**-.-** ... Hn (asintió) ... Su mamá lo ha estado buscando desde hace dos días..., y yo también lo buscaba... –miraba al frente-

Fue en ese momento cuando la peli-rosa le vio fijamente, analizando su condición.

Kai estaba totalmente empapado y agitado, su cuerpo estaba frió y temblaba de vez en cuando.

_La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza._

Un silencio se hizo entre ambos, escuchándose perfectamente como caía la lluvia, e incluso, hasta el ruido que hacia el viento.

_CRASHHHHHH_

Otro relámpago surcó, explotado en el cielo; al escucharse aquel sonido, Mathilda cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como el gatito se aferraba más a ella.

Esto, llamó la tención del bicolor, viéndoles fijamente.

Después de que el sonido pasará, abrió sus ojos y se relajó; Al sentir una mirada sobre ella, giró su rostro, encontrándose con que el miembro de los Blitzkreigs Boys, le veía fijamente.

**.-.** ... Lo siento... u//u –se disculpó apenada- ... Es qué no me gusta ese sonido... u.u? –suspiró resignada-

**-.-** ... Hm... –le vio suspicazmente, sin creer lo que decía-

**.-.** ¡Bueno, está bien!, me da miedo ù/ú –agregó un poco molesta; asiendo que le bicolor sonriera un poco y regresará su vista al frente-

De nuevo se hizo un silencio.

La lluvia seguía cayendo; a lo lejos se escucharon las campanadas del reloj. Ocho para ser exactos.

**.-.** Ahh... –suspiró resignada.

Ya llevaba más de dos horas en ese lugar, y la lluvia no cesaba ni un momento.

**-.-** ... ¿Qué es lo qué haces en Japón? –cuestionó el oji-carmín, sacándola de sus pensamientos-

**.-.** Pues..., el Señor Dickenson nos contacto y pidió que viniéramos; supongo qué en estos momentos Miguel sigue hablando con él n-n –sonrió- O quizás ya debe de estar en el hotel n.n –agregó sonriendo un poco más, al pensarlo-

**-.-** ¿Y cómo fue qué llegaste aquí?, No creó que decidieras salir a rescatar gatitos de niños traviesos... –agregó con cierta ironía, riendo un poco, asiendo que ella también riera-

**.-.** La verdad es qué quería dar un pequeño paseo, y de paso, comprar algunas cosas... –tomó una bolsita que tenía a su lado-

**.-.** ¿Quieres? –le mostró una pequeña bolsa llena de chocolates-

**-.-** ... Gracias... –tomó uno, destapándolo lentamente-

Ese seria... su primer alimentó después del desayuno.

**.-.** Vamos, toma más... –tomó un puño y se los entregó- Con confianza... - n.n

**-.-** Ah, no..., son muchos... –trató de devolvérselos-

**.-.** Así..., de todos modos quedan muchos, mira... –le mostró la bolsita-

El bicolor no tuvo más opción que aceptarlos.

**.-.** ¿Cómo se llama? n.n –preguntó de repente-

**-.- **...¿Quien? –cuestionó confundido, sin saber a qué se refería-

**.-.** ¿Tiene nombre el gatito? –le acaricio su cabecita-

_Mium._

**-.- **No, creó qué no..., yo sólo les llevo comida... –sonrió un poco-

**.-. **¿Y dónde viven? –cuestionó curiosa-

**-.- **En la azotea de un edificio..., como a 10 cuadras de aquí... –miró el camino-

**.-.** Entonces... no tienen a nadie que sé preocupe por ellos¿verdad? –bajo su mirada un poco triste-

**-.-** ... Estaba pensando en llevármelos a mi nuevo departamento, pero... –hizo una pausa-

**.-.** ¿Tu departamento? (volteó a verlo) ... ¿Ya no vivirás en casa de Tyson? o.ó? –cuestionó confundida-

**-.-** No..., le pedí al señor Dikenson que me buscará un lugar donde poder quedarme y me consiguió ese lugar pero..., me lo entregarán en dos días... –le dio una mordida al chocolate-

**.-.** Ya veo... (n.n) –sonrió-

**.-.** Ojala qué si puedas llevártelos a tu casa (volteó a verla confundido) así su mamá ya no tendrá que preocuparse por protegerlos, cuidar que no se le pierdan y tampoco por cazar para poder alimentarlos... –veía fijamente al frente-

**-.-** ... Hm... –sonrió levemente-

**.-.** Ya es un poco tarde... ¿verdad?... –vio como la lluvia seguía cayendo-

**.-.** ... ¿Crees... qué podrías llevarte el gatito hoy a casa? –le vio fijamente-

**-.-** ... –no hubo respuesta, sólo le vio fijamente-

**.-.** Creó qué debería verlo un veterinario y llevarlo después con su mamá..., yo me lo llevaría, pero... si me descubren..., tal vez nos echen del hotel y... –se encogió de hombros-

**-.-** ... Yo me lo llevaré... uú? –trató de parecer normal-

**.-. **Muchas gracias... n.n –sonrió, se lo entregó y se puso de pie-

**.-.** Espérame aquí, ahorita regreso... –y se fue corriendo bajo la lluvia-

**-.- **¡Oye, espera! –se levantó confundido, viendo como corría hasta desaparecer de su vista-

_**5 Minutos Después...**_

Agitada y empapada por completo, llegó con algo en una pequeña bolsa.

**.-. **Ah..., Ah..., toma... –le extendió una bolsa negra, cortada en tal forma que simulaba ser un impermeable-

**.-.** Con esto... el gatito no se mojará... –sonrió-

**.-. **... Ya es un poco tarde y los chicos deben de estar preocupados, ya tengo que irme... –dio unos pasos-

**-.-** ¡Espera!, Llévate eso... (le extendió el plástico, viéndole fijamente) El gatito estará bien, no permitiere que se moje... –espero a que lo aceptará-

**.-.** Mm...mh (negó con la cabeza) Seguirá lloviendo toda la noche, la lluvia no cesará, no puedes quedarte aquí hasta que deje de llover, quédatelo tú... –no lo aceptó-

**-.-** Pero... –se quedó confundido-

**.-.** Nada, todo estará bien... –sonrió tranquilamente-

**.-.** ¿Sabes, Kai?, A pesar de ser alguien serio y reservado..., eres una muy buena persona... n.n

El aludido se quedo sorprendido por esas palabras.

**-.-** ... Si quieres..., podemos llevarlo juntos al veterinario... u//u? –desvió la mirada un poco apenado-

**.-.** ¿De verdad? –cuestionó emocionada-

**-.-** Hn u//u! –asintió-

**.-.** Si, me gustaría y mucho n.n

**-.-** ¿Puedes mañana a las 11:00? –trató de parecer normal-

**.-.** Sip –respondió sonriendo-

**-.- **Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 11 en esté lugar... ¿te parece? –seguía desviando la mirada-

**.-.** Hn –asintió feliz-

**.-.** Entonces..., nos vemos mañana pequeño (acarició tiernamente la cabecita del gatito), Nos vemos, Kai... –se despidió de ambos-

**.-.** Por cierto..., Sé podría decir que somos amigos... ¿verdad? n/n –y después de eso, se alejó de nueva cuenta corriendo bajo la lluvia-

... Dejando a un confundido bicolor.

Continuará...

Hiiii!!, he aquí el primer capitulo.

Me gustaría aclarar, que esto no será un Fic Romántico entre Kai y Mathilda (al menos, en esté Fic), más bien si se da algo, será simplemente Amistad... n.n

La historia será sencilla y nada complicada

La actualización será... Mmm... todavía no lo decido, actualizaré en cuanto pueda o termine el siguiente capitulo..., espero qué esté primer capitulo les haya gustado y por favor, si leyeron, dejen su review con su opinión n.n

Bueno..., entonces, nos veremos...


End file.
